The Reviver
by horsegirl332211
Summary: My 1st xover! A morth sid is bringing people back to life. What are her motives? How do her actions bring Richard, Kahlan, Cara and Zedd to Camelot? Gwaine/OC, Richard/Kahlan, Gwen/Arthur, Freya/Merlin and some others. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Before I start, I would like to apologize for my lack in updates recently. A family issue came up and then I was sick and then, it was Christmas, and then new years I was busy... the list goes on. :) Thank you for reading my stories, and I hope you enjoy. This takes place after season 3 of Merlin, and season 2 of Legend of the Seeker. It is my first crossover so apologies if it is crumby. _

**Chapter 1**

"Morning sire!" Merlin opened the curtains to let in the sun light as Arthur sat up groggily in bed.

"You are actually on time today Merlin, I don't know whether to be surprised or to praise you."

Merlin chuckled to himself as he threw Arthur's shirt to him.

"Yes well, don't expect it. You practically begged me last night to get here on time as you are taking your father's place for the first time today, and as you were feeling rather pressured I'd thought I would make an extra effort."

Seeing Arthur's incredulous look made Merlin relent.

"All right. I am on time today because you came the closest I have ever seen you to begging... to anyone. It seemed only right to get here on time."

At the last sentence Arthur threw a pillow at Merlin. To his surprise Merlin caught it with reflexes Arthur never thought the clumsy manservant had.

As Merlin left Arthur shook his head. Merlin was a mystery all right.

/

As the doors to the throne room burst open, Arthur looked up from talking to sir Leon to see two knights come in... dragging a nine year old boy dressed in rags. Followed by a stern looking man, who gave Arthur the shivers, and made Merlin frown in suspicion.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur asked inwardly fuming at the way the knights were treating the young boy.

The stern looking man stepped forward. Merlin saw the man look at him and he felt as if the man could see right into his soul.

"My lord. I saw the boy accepting help from a sorcerer."

Merlin held his breath. What was Arthur going to do? Apparently Gwaine and Lancelot, who were also in the room, were thinking the same thing.

Merlin waited for Arthur to yell out the boys' sentence.

But instead Arthur walked up to the young boy and knelt down to meet to boys terrified eyes.

Arthur knew that if he did not sentence the boy to death, Uther would be furious. But Uther was in bed. Still recovering from the ordeal with Morgana.

_Morgana._

Morgana had turned her back on them because she hated Uther for being unjust. She hated being so afraid, and Arthur made a resolve to never have anyone be afraid of him in that way. What if Gwen had been born with magic? It was a ridiculous idea, but he would want Gwen to come to him about it, not run away or be terrified of him.

He put a hand a on the young boys bony shoulder.

Merlin watched with the rest of the people in the court with curiosity.

Arthur looked into the boys eyes.

"What is your name?" He asked gently.

The boy shook with fear.

"Micheal... sire."

"Is what this man is saying true?" Arthur asked even more gently.

Micheal nodded.

"Sort of."

Arthur tried to smile at Micheal.

"What happened? Tell me everything."

Micheal swallowed and then stood up strait and looked into Arthur's eyes.

Arthur instantly thought that he would make a great knight if bravery was the only qualification.

"My father was dying after his horse kicked him. I didn't know what to do. Then a man knocked on my door, saying he could help. I didn't get a good look at him sire, but he seemed middle aged. Anyway he gave me a poultice and he said to put it under my father's pillow and my father would live. Then he just left. That night I did as he asked, and then this morning my father was completely recovered."

Lancelot looked at Merlin with questioning eyes, but Merlin just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Merlin hadn't been the one to save the boy's father. He had no idea there was another sorcerer who was in Camelot.

Arthur saw the exchange but didn't comment.

He stood up and addressed the knights.

"May I see this poultice?"

One of the knights handed it to Arthur.

Merlin could tell Arthur was struggling. As Merlin looked at the man who had accused Micheal, he saw interest. Not anger or even satisfaction. Just interest. As if he was putting Arthur to the test.

Arthur walked to the throne. Then he turned around, his mind made up.

"Release the boy."

"But sire..." One of the knights protested.

"I said release him." Arthur said firmly.

"I can see no reason to condemn him. His father was dying, and it was the gesture of a brave son trying to save his father. Not one of an evil sorcerer. Release him now."

The knights released the boy and he looked at Arthur his eyes shining.

"Thank you sire. I will not forget this."

Micheal bowed, and then left the room.

Merlin swallowed. And then he smiled at Lancelot and Gwaine who looked as relieved as he did.

The stranger looked at Merlin. Merlin frowned.

_Emrys._

Merlin blinked with surprise. The man was speaking to him in his mind.

_You are a Druid? But why would you betray one of your kind?_

The man half-smiled.

_It was a test for the young Pendragon. He has passed, and I shall tell my brothers they will have nothing to feat once Arthur is king._

The man turned his attention to Arthur. Bowing he left the room without a word.

Arthur dismissed the knights who had brought Micheal and turned his attention to Leon once more as if nothing had happened. But something had happened. Arthur had shown Merlin what it was going to be like when he was king. Merlin had never felt to grateful to Arthur for saving the little boy. Lancelot once more stole a look at Merlin and he smiled at him encouragingly. It was apparent that Arthur actions had left an impression on all of the knights as well as Merlin.

/

"What now?" Cara asked as she walked behind Richard and Kahlan. Zed took a deep breath as he looked at the now thriving forest around him.

They had defeated the Keeper yesterday, and none of them had gotten used to walking in a forest without having to hide, or a day without being captured or attacked.

Kahlan looked back at Cara.

"I know I have to go resume my duties of a Mother Confessor, but we can take you home first if you wish."

Cara frowned.

"Not sure what I can call home. If you mean with my sister, thank you but I'd rather not. Her husband loathes me in the nicest sense and her children go into hysterics if they even see me. I guess I'll just travel with you, and then travel on my own till I find a reason."

Kahlan smiled at Richard,

"Maybe you could settle down start a family."

Cara scoffed.

"Can you see me as a mother? Maybe you and Richard have plans, but I have no intention of making the same mistake thank you very much."

Zedd took a bite of the apple that he was holding in his hand.

Richard looked behind at his grandfather.

"Zedd have you eaten all of the apples? What happened to giving everyone a fair share?"

Zedd took another bite.

"As the elder, I thought you would understand the importance of keeping me satisfied. Even more so since I could protect you even better than your sword of truth can."

"All right gramps, I guess you know better than I do."

Zedd shook his half-eaten apple at Richard,

"I thought I told you never to call me gramps!"

Richard shrugged as he stole a smile at Kahlan who was trying not to laugh.

"I thought I told you to not eat all of the apples."

Cara interrupted,

"Not that I'm not enjoying listening to you babble, but aren't we traveling the wrong direction? I thought you were going to resume your duties as the Mother Confessor."

Richard turned towards Cara,

"We are but I want to take my sister first."

Cara looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because I would like her to live with me once Kahlan and I are married."

Cara rolled her eyes.

"Seems like a waste of time to me."

Before Richard could retort, a group of men started walking towards them.

Cara took out her agiels, Richard unsheathed his sword, Kahlan pulled out her knifes, and Zedd threw away his apple and got ready to use his wizards fire if necessary.

But instead of attacking the men stopped and one man walked towards them.

"You have nothing to fear from us seeker. We are your friends and we all express our gratitude for defeating the Keeper. But that is not why we are here."

Richard lowered his sword,

"How can we assist you?"

The man smiled.

"Our leader wants us to take you to him. He will not give out his name, because he believes if he does, you will not believe him and think it some sort of joke."

Cara frowned not lowering her guard.

"Why is that?"

The leader shrugged.

"He will not say. Please seeker, come with us. It is urgent."

Richard looked back at Zedd and Cara and then at Kahlan who smiled at him.

"Well gang it looks like we are going to make another detour."

The man bowed thankfully at Richard.

"We are most grateful. Please follow us and we will take you to our leader. It is no more than a days journey."

Richard looked back at Cara. She frowned at him and he ignored him. He expected to hear her protests soon enough, but he was not ready just yet.

_I promise I will update soon! Thank you for reading and please review. Many Reviews=Happy Author._

_:) Audios! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Just to clear up any confusion, the last chapter was kind of an intro to what is going to happen. A recap if you will. :) Anywho I'll shut up now so you can read now. _

_I cannot push this enough._

_Review!_

_**Chapter 2**_

Gwen swallowed as she knocked on Uther's door to give him his medicine from Giaus.

Uther called for her to come in. He sounded different from when she had heard him last. Weaker.

Opening the door she curtsied.

"I've brought your medicine from Giaus my lord."

The king was in bed and he looked so sad. He did not look like the king who had killed her father or sentenced her to death. And that moment all the resentment melted away from Gwen heart and she felt only pity.

Walking up to the king's bed she poured the medicine into a cup,and helping the king to sit up, she helped him drink it.

Seeing that the king was uncomfortable she shifted his pillows straightened his covers and then went about to making sure a fire was going so the king wouldn't be too cold.

Uther watched her.

"Your brother is a knight so you are no longer a servant. Why are you helping me?"

Gwen looked at the king who looked at her with suspicion.

"I am not used to no longer a servant my king. I am sorry if I am bothering you. Force of habit you might say."

Gwen answered uncomfortably.

Uther didn't answer but it was clear he didn't believe her.

/

Merlin gave Arthur his dinner and then started to straighten the princes' room, the events of the day weighing heavily on his mind. He was very proud of Arthur for making such a wise but tough decision. If only Morgana could see how Arthur was going to be like as a king. Maybe she would have never turned her back on everyone if she knew that very soon her brother as king would allow to no longer live in fear. Innocent people wouldn't have to die. People like... Freya could live knowing that their king would help them. Merlin swallowed as he thought of Freya. He wished there could have been another way.

"Where is your usual chatter tonight Merlin? You look as solemn as if your best friend just died."

Arthur said inwardly worried for his friend.

_Something like that._

Merlin thought. Then he straightened and forced a smile.

"Nothing's wrong. Just thoughtful."

Arthur looked at Merlin.

"You think I made the right decision today?" he asked referring to Micheal.

Merlin smiled genuinely this time.

"You showed us just what kind of a king you are going to be. People who hadn't done any wrong won't be persecuted, and you showed that you weren't just going by what your father believes, but by what _you _believe is right." Merlin sighed.

"So the answer is yes." he said jokingly.

Arthur looked at Merlin like he was a total stranger.

"Sometimes, Merlin, I think I know you, but then you show something that is somewhere close to..."

Merlin liked where this was going so he prodded Arthur along.

"Close to what?"

Arthur closed his eyes, he was going to regret this.

"Wisdom."

Merlin smiled broadly and cheekily.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Merlin."

"I didn't say anything!"

Merlin retorted enjoying every moment of this conversation.

Arthur was about to say something else, but then there was a timid knock on the door and Gwen walked in.

Merlin took it as his cue, and he left with a cheery good-night to Gwen.

Arthur stood up and walked up to Gwen.

"Can I help you Guinevere?"

Gwen looked at him and shook her head.

"I just wanted to say that I heard what you did for that boy earlier today."

Arthur sighed.

"Wasn't sure if it was the right thing."

Gwen took his hands in hers.

"You did what you believed to be right. I'm so proud of you Arthur. I look forward to the day when you are king, when people will know that there is a just ruler."

Arthur smiled at her.

"I'm beginning to question my father's reasoning against magic. Surely not everybody who has it is evil."

Gwen smiled at him.

"I should go."

Merlin, who had had his ear to the door ran off before Gwen came out.

Later that night Merlin told Giaus of what he had heard from Arthur.

Giaus smiled.

"The boy has a good head on his shoulders. He is proving more and more that he can be trusted."

Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Maybe I could tell him..."

"Merlin you cannot. Not yet. We still don't know how he might react. Wait and see what happens."

Merlin sighed.

"It's just a hope."

/

That night, Merlin had a dream. He saw the lake of Avalon, and his heart leaped. It was the middle of the night, and then he saw Freya's head leap out of the water. She walked to the edge, the rose that Merlin gave her in her hand...

Then he saw Freya lying at the edge of the lake, and a woman with shortly cropped hair and clad in leather with strange looking clubs on the side of her waist leaning over her. She breathed into Freya's mouth and she awoke with a start.

Merlin awoke with a gasp. In his hand was a single red rose.

/

Cara groaned with impatience.

"I thought you said it was only a day's journey. We have better things to do than go to this friend of yours."

She walked up to him and put her head close to the leaders' in a seductive way.

"I have my weapons. Now tell me who this man is you are leading us to."

The man laughed.

"Our leader said you would try to do something of the sort. Do not think you can threaten me morth sihde. Just like you I know all the tricks of the trade."

Cara backed off and walked next to Richard and Kahlan.

"This is a waste of time. We don't even know if this man is real. Or if its a trap."

Richard rolled his eyes.

"The seeker does not abandon someone who needs his help."

Cara groaned.

"That's the problem."

/

"Breakfast!" Giaus called out to Merlin the next morning.

Merlin sat up in bed thoughtful of the dreams he had had. He rubbed his eyes and got dressed. Walking out of his room, he sat down and started to eat in silence. Giaus noticed the lack of chatter.

"Is everything all-right Merlin? You seem troubled."

Merlin forced himself to smile.

"Yes everything is just fine. Really. I should go now though. Arthur is going to have a row if I'm late today. Especially since I've been on time for the past couple days."

In saying so Merlin grabbed a piece of bread and left, leaving Giaus to stare after his ward thoughtfully.

Giaus walked into Merlin's room. On his pillow was a single red rose.

/

"We are here." The group stopped at a large fort.

A lookout spotted them.

"Who goes there?"

The leader of the group stepped forward.

"It is I sir Robert. I bring the seeker and his companions."

The gates opened and they all walked in.

As they entered a large hall, sir Robert bowed. And the leader turned around causing Kahlan to tighten her grip on Richard's hand, Zedd to say, "Impossible."

But Cara just stood their unbelieving. She just managed to say one word.

"Leo!"

/

Leo smiled at Cara.

"Well hello again Cara. You haven't changed a bit."

Cara frowned trying to act nonchalant.

"Looks like you have. How in the world did you get here? And how are you even this groups leader? If I remember correctly you...you died."

Leo nodded.

"I know. Sorry to disappoint you, but this is what I want to talk to you about."

Richard walked up to Leo, who shook his hand.

"It is good to see the actual seeker alive and well."

Richard smiled at Leo.

"How can we help you?"

Leo walked over to his desk and picked up his map.

"A morth sihde has been traveling everywhere reviving people who have died. Restoring their bodies to perfect condition."

Zedd closed his eyes.

"That's not possible!"

Leo looked over at Zedd.

"What makes you say that?"

"There is only one person in this world who has the power to revive people completely. That is the Reviver."

Kahlan frowned.

"But that's not possible. I could have sworn you told me Zedd that the last Reviver died over a hundred years ago."

Zedd nodded.

"She did."

"Then how is she doing this? And why?" Richard asked.

Leo nodded.

"That is where we need your help. We are trying to track her and then see what her motives are. Maybe she can join us. That kind of skill would be very useful in wars."

Richard nodded and looked at Leo's map.

Leo pointed to a section on the map.

"She has been bringing people back to life starting with this village of commoners, to this resistance camp. We have been following her trail."

Richard nodded.

"Looks like she is traveling north. What is this kingdom here?"

"That is the city of Camelot."

Richard frowned.

"Never heard of it."

"It is a place where magic is forbidden."

Zedd replied.

"Forbidden?" Cara asked incredulously.

Leo shrugged.

"That is where the morth sihde is heading."

"That makes no sense."

Cara said.

Zedd nodded.

"No it certainly does not. But if we are going to enter Camelot I may have a few things to tell beforehand. Firstly, we will have to bring some extra clothes..."

/

Freya looked around her. Camelot was definitely different in the daylight. People were moving about, and it looked like any normal city. She inhaled the scent of food being cooked, and flowers being sold.

Then she spotted Merlin tending to Arthur's horses. Before she could even think of what to do, she ran into a young woman in a lavender dress.

"I'm so sorry!" Freya exclaimed.

The woman stood up with a smile.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Are you all right?"

Freya nodded and smiled and the woman.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new to Camelot? I'm Gwen."

Gwen stuck out her hand and Freya shook it, accidentally revealing her Druid symbol.

"I'm Freya. And yes I am a stranger here."

Gwen smiled at Freya even thought she had seen the Druid symbol.

"Can you tell me where to find Merlin?"

Freya asked. "I'm his friend."

Gwen looked mildly suspicious at first but then relented.

"Yes he lives with the court physician, Giaus. I can show you where."

Freya shook her head.

"No thank you, I can find my way." smiling she left Gwen who shook her head in confusion and then walked home resolving to tell Giaus what she had seen.

Knocking on Giaus' chamber door Freya timidly entered. Giaus turned to look at her. She seemed strangely familiar, but he soon dismissed it.

"How can I help you?" Giaus asked pleasantly.

"I was looking for Merlin. My name is Freya."

Giaus' eyes widened.

"Impossible!"

_I am going to start writing the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and please review! Reviews mean the world to me. Till the next chapter,_

_horsegirl332211_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok next chapter!_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Merlin told me that you died." Giaus said disbelievingly.

Freya nodded.

"That's what I wanted to talk to Merlin about."

Giaus nodded and then noticed that Freya seemed exhausted.

He gestured towards the bench and she sat down.

"Can I get you anything?" Giaus asked kindly.

Freya shook her head. Then she looked at Giaus.

"How much did Merlin tell you about me?" she asked, thinking that he didn't know which was why he was treating her so kindly.

"He told me that you didn't deserve to die. I was the one who told him about your curse however. He didn't believe it at first, but when he knew, he wanted more than anything to know that you were safe."

Freya looked at Giaus uncertainly.

"I'm so sorry, for everything, I mean..."

Giaus held up his hand.

"It was not your fault. You never meant to do any of the things the curse made you do. In fact you were very brave."

Freya's eyes shone.

"Thank you."

At that moment Merlin walked in with Arthur in tow.

"Why I keep you around Merlin I'll never know!"

"If you didn't have me you would be bored out your mind." Merlin said simply.

"You are supposed to weave Merlin with the target, be a warrior, not a...a daffodil!" Arthur retorted annoyed.

"Anyway, my father is taking command for the first time tomorrow, and he needs me to be in the throne room early. He has some urgent matters to attend to. You will not have to be there, thank God, but you will bring my dinner to me on time tonight Merlin. Understand?"

With that Arthur left leaving Merlin to mutter 'prat' under his breath.

As Merlin turned around he spotted Freya.

"Hello Merlin." She said simply as if being there was perfectly normal.

"Freya." Merlin exclaimed as they embraced.

"How?"

Freya smiled at him.

"I have so much to tell you!" She said giving Merlin another hug.

As the two sat down with Giaus, Freya told them how she had woken up to a young woman clad in leather with two strange looking clubs at the side of her hip.

"It seemed that she had given me life again. But when I awoke she just took off."

"That was a Reviver." Giaus said suddenly.

Merlin and Freya looked at him.

"A what?"

"A Reviver. They are trained like a morth sihde to they can use their special power properly. It seems she has had had proper training. There is only one born every thousand years. They are immortal and they heal automatically if injured." Giaus explained.

Merlin nodded.

"I remember when you told me about the morth sihdes. I thought the practice of training someone to be a morth sihde was banned from Camelot hundreds of years ago because it was so cruel."

"Some who disagreed went to a land far from here, and continued to use the morth sihde power for evil. The Druids however trained Revivers to be morth sihdes in a completely different way. So Revivers have all the powers a morth sihde have except they are much more powerful. Which is saying something. Revivers are born with the power to take someone's completely damaged body and completely restore it."

Giaus replied. "Anyway the last Reviver died when some powerful sorcerers thought that she betrayed them, when she was innocent. Revivers, by the way, turn twenty and then stay that way forever. That way the line of Revivers can continue. They captured her unawares and then tied her to a post. They burnt her, which is the only way to kill them. She had no heirs as far as I know. But it seems she must have had a daughter before this. But my question is, why is this Reviver choosing now to bring people back to life? Why wait for over a hundred years?"

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin.

"A Reviver is supposed to save their power for specific people. Not just random strangers. A Reviver should know what will happen in the future before they bring someone back to life just in case the person they bring back to life changes history in a way that is damaging."

Merlin looked at Freya.

"I need to find her."

Freya looked at him.

"What?"

"I need to find this Reviver and ask her what her motives are, and why is she coming to Camelot. If Camelot is in danger, I need to stop her."

Freya nodded.

"Then I am coming with you. Don't try to protest Merlin I want to help."

Merlin smiled at Freya and then turned his attention to Giaus.

"Do have _any_ idea where she might be heading?"

Giaus smiled faintly.

"As a matter of fact I do. She might be heading for the mystic caves. There in that cave is a stone of powerful magic. It was made so that Revivers who do not want to be immortal can end their immortality, and start to age. It should never be used though, for if she dies without producing an heir, the Reviver line will end."

Merlin stood up.

"Sounds like she doesn't want to be immortal."

He walked to the door.

"Where are you going Merlin?" Giaus asked.

"I need to get a couple days off from Arthur. Wish me luck." Merlin smiled and left the room.

/

"There it is. Camelot." Zedd pointed down to the castle below.

"Its beautiful!" Kahlan exclaimed.

"Now remember what I told you about this place. Magic is forbidden, you remember the details I told you about Emrys..." Zedd said warningly.

Cara rolled her eyes.

"How could we forget!"

she held up her dress as Kahlan had already changed into hers.

"Do I really have to wear this thing?"

Cara asked with disgust.

Richard nodded.

"You would give people a fright if they saw you like this. Besides, we want to blend in and find this Reviver, not get arrested for our clothing."

Cara glared at Richard and then went behind a tree to get changed.

Kahlan walked over to Leo who was watching Cara's retreating figure.

"I think she still cares for you."

Leo looked at Kahlan.

"You think?"

Kahlan shook her head.

"I don't think. I know." she said earning a smile from Leo.

"I hope so." he replied before turning to his map.

Cara listened to the conversation from behind the tree.

She knew how she felt, but she didn't know what to say.

As she came out in the dress, she frowned.

"This is so uncomfortable! Let's just get this over with."

Leo looked at her kindly.

"If its any consolation, you look beautiful." he said.

Cara blushed.

"No its not." she replied sharply. But as she passed Leo, the corners of her mouth went up a little. Almost into a smile.

/

"A few days off? Why in the world would you need that much time Merlin?" Arthur asked annoyed. Though he wasn't sure if it was because he was going to miss Merlin's company.

Merlin shrugged.

"My mother needs my assistance in Ealdor, and I want to make sure she is ok. You know after what happened." Merlin didn't want to talk about Morgana at all.

Arthur looked at Merlin.

"Merlin why didn't you say so? I want you back on time. Understand?"

Merlin grinned.

"When am I not?"

/

As Richard, Kahlan, Cara, Zedd, and Leo entered Camelot the city was full of different smells and townspeople bustling about. In front of the castle was a young man who was tall and had black hair preparing his horse. He looked like a servant, and it seemed he was preparing for a long journey.

"That's him."

Zedd exclaimed softly.

Everyone else turned to him.

"Who's who?" Richard asked.

"Emrys." They all looked at Merlin who was currently talking to Freya.

Cara raised her eyebrows.

"Him? He looks as old as Richard here. I thought you said he was the most powerful sorcerer in the world! He looks so...not powerful."

Zedd laughed.

"Don't let looks deceive you. Let's ask him if he has seen the morth sihde. Oh and by the way, he goes by another name here. Nobody except the Druids call him Emrys."

Kahlan turned towards Zedd.

"How do you know he is Emrys?"

"Because I can sense his power from over here. I have never in all of my life felt so much power from someone. It has to be him."

Shrugging his shoulders Richard walked up to Merlin.

"Excuse me!" he called out.

Merlin turned his head and then continued to tie some bundles to his horse.

"Can I help you?" the young man asked.

"Yes." Cara stepped forward.

"We are looking for a young woman. She may be in Camelot. She has very short brown hair, may be dressed in leather."

The rest of the group waited for Merlin to look at them like they were lunatics. But instead Merlin just swallowed and said looking frightened.

"No. No one of that description has been in Camelot. If she had believe be I would know."

Kahlan studied Merlin for a second and then whispered to Leo.

"He is telling the truth."

Leo nodded to Merlin.

"Well thank you anyway."

Merlin nodded and then watched the group walk away with a cautious look.

Kahlan walked up to Richard once they were outside of the city.

"He wasn't lying, but he was frightened and surprised. Like he knew something about this person, but didn't say anything."

Richard frowned.

"I wonder why."

Cara looked at the rest of the group.

"Once again I am going to ask, now what?"

Zedd thought for a minute.

"We should get some food and set up camp. Tomorrow I might have an idea where this morth sihde is going."

/

Merlin helped Freya mount her horse, and then as he was about to mount his Giaus walked up to him.

"Merlin."

Merlin turned his head.

"Yes Giaus?"

"I hope you remember that morth sihdes are resistant to magic. If she wants to kill you she will have the chance. You'll be defenseless."

Merlin nodded.

"I understand."

Giaus smiled at his ward who had become like a son to him.

"Be careful."

Merlin nodded as he mounted his horse.

"I will."

As Merlin and Freya rode off, Giaus watched them with a worried expression, and then he walked

slowly back towards the castle.

/

The doors to the throne room opened as Arthur walked in.

Uther was standing by his throne with an angered expression. A village man was standing before the throne.

"You called for me father." Arthur said calmly, as Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Leon, and Giaus watched from the sidelines.

"Yes I did Arthur." Uther pointed to the man in front of him.

"Tell my son what you told me."

The man turned to Arthur.

His eyes were sinister, and he was missing many of his teeth.

"Sire." The man bowed down low.

"My neighbors in my village where I live just outside of Camelot had a son. He was drowned accidentally a few weeks ago. I went to his funeral where I saw him burn. A few days later, I was taking a walk, it was the middle of the night, and I saw someone walk up to the boys grave. It was a young woman. She was clad in leather and had two strange looking clubs hanging off the side of her hip."

At the man's last sentence, Arthur raised his eyebrows in obvious disbelief.

The man saw this and instantly spoke.

"Its true sire! I saw her with my own eyes! Anyway she moved her hand and instantly the ashes of the boy rose from the grave. Moving her hand over them, the ashes formed the boy's image, and next thing I knew the image of the dead boy was lying before her. She blew into his mouth and suddenly he woke up. The woman ran off and the boy was reunited with his parents."

Lancelot looked up.

Merlin had told him the real reason of his departure, and he knew that the neighbor had seen the morth sihde.

Uther dismissed the man.

"Well Giaus?"

Giaus raised his head.

"From the man's description, I would say the woman was a Reviver."

Uther frowned.

"Impossible! The last supposedly died hundreds of year ago! Anyway they are just a myth."

Giaus shrugged.

"Do you see any other explanation sire?" he asked reasonably.

Uther's hatred for magic stood out.

"Of course not Giaus. You are right."

Uther turned his attention towards Arthur.

"I want you to ride out with your knights Arthur. And I want you to find this woman. And kill her."

Arthur looked almost angered by this suggestion.

Was his father so blinded by his hatred to see another way? What if the woman was a friend?

"Father do you think that reasonable? This woman might be a friend to Camelot. Maybe we could ask her to help us. She could be very helpful in wars."

"What are you thinking Arthur?" Uther snapped at his son.

"Magic is forbidden! It is evil, and I am trying to protect this kingdom. Making friends with a magical being is just as bad as harboring someone like Cendrid!"

Arthur looked angry.

"Father why are you so set against this woman? She saved a young boys' life! If you are so blinded by your hatred..."

"That's enough Arthur!" Uther responded.

"You will do as I say. I am you king."

Arthur didn't respond, but he clearly didn't agree.

"Sire." he bowed and left the room fuming.

Giaus watched Arthur leave. He was certainly different that his father.

_So here is the next chapter. :) Hope you enjoyed and I will update soon. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_So here is the next chapter. Hope you are liking the story so far. By the way, I don't think I will be updating My Merlin Series any time soon. That is currently stuck in writers block. :) _

_**Chapter 4**_

As the knights all got ready to go with Arthur to find the morth sihde, Lancelot looked up at Gwaine who had been silent since they had been in the throne room.

"Are you all right Gwaine?" Lancelot asked.

Gwaine looked up.

"I'm fine." he answered in a tone that obviously meant he did not want the matter to be pursued.

Arthur looked up from his sword.

"Do you think I should do as my father asks?" he asked Lancelot quietly.

"Yes." Gwaine replied from the other side of the room.

"And why is that?" Arthur asked.

"A few years back some morth sihdes came into my village where I lived. They killed everyone including my wife and son. But they took my daughter who was only four, to make her be one of them. I alone escaped. All morth sihde that I have ever come across only seek to kill. I highly doubt this one will be any different."

Lancelot and Arthur were silent.

"I can only hope this one is different." Arthur said.

"And what if she isn't?" Gwaine asked.

"Then I will kill her."

/

"You all right Merlin?" Freya asked as she sat down next to Merlin that night in front of their camp fire.

Merlin smiled at her.

"Perfectly. Just thoughtful."

"What are you thinking about?" Freya asked.

"Arthur."

"Why?"

"You know how I told you what he did for that boy?"

Freya nodded.

"I can't help but wonder if I should just tell him now about my magic. He has proven that he is more than trustworthy."

Freya took Merlin's hand.

"I'm sure he is. But what if he does turn you in? I am not saying that he would, I am just saying that it is still a possibility. I don't what anything to happen to you."

Merlin wrapped his arm around Freya's shoulder.

"Nothing will. I'm not ready to tell him just yet."

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Promise me you will be careful."

"I promise." Merlin said sealing it with a kiss. 

/

"Look!" Cara exclaimed, as she spotted Merlin's camp fire.

Zedd frowned.

"Looks like we will have to see who it is."

Richard looked at Zedd.

"And why is that?"

"I have a feeling that person over there is looking for the same person that we are. It would be better to join forces than to make more enemies."

Cara muttered.

"Here we go."

/

"Did you hear that?" Merlin sat up suddenly.

"Hear what?" Freya asked.

Merlin shrugged.

"Probably nothing."

At that moment Cara, Zedd, Richard, Kahlan, and Leo stepped out of the bushes.

"I've been called many things, but never 'nothing'." Cara said.

"You!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. And to answer your question I am not the morth sihde who is bringing all those people back to life." Cara said.

Freya looked at Merlin.

"You know them?"

"Sort of. I met them in Camelot. They are looking for the same person who we are." Merlin replied looking uneasy.

Zedd spoke then.

"We are looking for the same person yes. I'm guessing for the same reason. To find out what her motives are."

Merlin nodded.

"I'm Merlin, by the way."

Kahlan, Richard, Zedd and Leo shook his hand, while Cara nodded in greeting.

"This is Freya. She is one of the people who the morth sihde brought back."

Merlin smiled at her.

"I'm glad too."

Kahlan looked between the two and then said.

"If you don't mind, we would like to join you and help you find this Reviver."

Merlin nodded.

"That would be wonderful."

/

Lancelot stared into the fire thoughtfully. He hoped that Merlin was alright. He hoped even more that they wouldn't meet Merlin and Freya on their quest. It would put Merlin in an awkward situation. He wished there was some way to contact him...

"Lancelot."

Lancelot jerked and looked at Arthur who sat down next to him.

"Something the matter?" Arthur asked.

Lancelot shook his head.

"No. And sire you should be asleep. It isn't your turn to be on watch."

"The name is Arthur, and I couldn't sleep."

Lancelot smiled.

"That makes two of us."

Arthur poked the fire with a stick.

"Do you think I should just try to kill this Reviver? It seems that her motives are pure, and attacking without any reason but my father's hatred just seems wrong."

Lancelot nodded.

"Might I suggest something?"

Arthur nodded.

"You could ask if the Reviver is on your side. If she is, tell her to hide, go far away. And when you are king promise her that she will be safe and will never be persecuted for who she is. I know a lot of people who would look up to you for doing something that noble. Good and honest people who are born with magic who would give their life for you."

Arthur looked surprised.

"Really? Who?"

Lancelot was caught off guard.

"Nobody in particular, just people." he replied quickly.

Dropping the subject, Arthur sighed.

"May I ask you a question Arthur?"

Lancelot asked suddenly.

"Sure."

"What if there was someone who was born with magic who lived in Camelot that would give his life for you? What would you do?"

It was Arthur's turn to be caught off guard.

"I don't know. If that person was my friend, I might keep him safe. I would have to know him like a brother though. Otherwise I might tell him to leave Camelot till I am king."

Lancelot nodded.

"But what about now? What would you do for him now?"

Arthur straightened.

"If he saved my life thank him."

Lancelot nodded and smiled.

"I thought so."

Arthur looked at Lancelot curiously, and then went back to bed.

/

Kahlan walked over to Richard.

"Hi."

"Hi." he replied with a smile.

"Look at them." he said pointing to Zedd and Merlin deep in conversation.

"I know." Kahlan replied meaning Cara and Leo, who were trying to talk nonchalantly.

"It's so interesting to see those two get along."

Kahlan nodded.

"They were just made for each other."

Richard looked at her weirdly.

Kahlan laughed at his expression.

"Its not that impossible. Just because she is or rather was, a morth sihde, doesn't mean Leo still shouldn't have feelings for her."

Richard laughed.

"I wasn't talking about Cara and Leo, I was talking about Zedd and Emrys, or rather Merlin."

Kahlan formed a fake frown.

"I was talking about the most important thing. Cara and Leo. She really likes him. The first time I ever saw her laugh was with Leo. The first time I ever saw her speechless was with Leo."

Richard rolled his eyes.

"Women." he replied as he shoved her playfully.

Leaning her head against his, Kahlan sighed.

He looked at her.

"You all right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Just tired."

"We should be able to reach the mystic caves soon. It should be a couple hours if we set off early tomorrow and walk fast. Hopefully we will meet the Reviver there."

Leo said to Cara.

She nodded in response not really paying attention.

"You all right?" he asked.

She nodded.

He got closer.

"I'm going to take a walk. You want to come?"

Cara stared at him for a second and then started to walk with him.

As the two left the camp-sight, Kahlan nudged Richard.

"Told you."

Leo took hold of Cara's arm as soon as the two were out of sight.

"Before we went to save Richard you came up to me. You wanted to tell me something."

Leo smiled.

"I'm here now. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Cara looked unsure. Then she looked at Leo and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

She looked into his eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked her face close to his.

Then she walked back to the camp a small smile on her face.

The next morning, the knights got up at dawn and set off with Arthur in the lead.

"We should head north. There have been sightings near the caves just up ahead. The Reviver may be hiding there." Arthur told the knights.

"It's just up ahead." Merlin said suddenly.

Everyone looked at him.

"How do you know that?" Cara replied.

"Because I can feel it's magic. It's just through those trees." he pointed to some trees up ahead and started to walk with Freya in tow.

After a few minutes, Merlin suddenly said.

"Hide!"

Everyone hid in the bushes in surprise.

"What is it?" Kahlan asked.

"There's the Reviver!"

Everyone looked. The Reviver stood just fifteen feet ahead.

Sneaking up to her she suddenly spoke.

"You know Emrys it's rude to sneak." she suddenly spoke up.

Turning around she motioned for the group to come out of the bushes and they did.

"Well, well, well. I knew Emrys and his girl would come looking for me, but I didn't imagine that a wizard of the first order, the mother confessor, _and _the seeker would be in the group. Oh and look you brought another morth sihde. Trained by Darken Rahl himself. Though the people I was expecting were prince and his knights. Surprised he isn't here yet."

Merlin looked confused.

"Arthur doesn't even know you exist."

The morth sihde shook her head.

"Living with the Druids give you opportunities. Like learning how to see the future, past and present. And reading minds, but that's another story. I saw that Uther caught news of my arrival. He sent Arthur here to kill me. But I have a feeling that isn't what he wants to do."

Zedd stood forward.

"What are your motives?"

The Reviver laughed.

"That's why you came here? Well I am going to the caves where I will have all of my powers, including living forever, taken away. I am trying to accomplish all the good I can till then."

Merlin looked at her steadily.

"Do you mean any harm towards Camelot?"

The morth sihde shook her head.

"None whatsoever."

Kahlan looked into her eyes.

"She's telling the truth."

"She has a name you know." The morth sihde retorted.

"Its Jasmine."

At that moment, Arthur and his knights stepped forward. Their swords drawn.

Jasmine showed no emotion.

"Told you. Well Arthur I know you are here because of your father's orders. I also know that you want to know if I am going to attack Camelot. I am not, I am a friend to Camelot."

Arthur put his sword down.

"That. Is all I need to know."

Merlin looked away from Arthur.

"Oh no."

Arthur saw Merlin in the group.

"Merlin! What the hell are you doing here?"

_I will post up the next chapter soon. I haven't gotten many reviews, so please review. When I start getting some more I will update faster. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Um..." Merlin stood there awkwardly.

"Merlin." Arthur's tone was stern.

Freya stepped forward.

"It was me sire."

Arthur looked confused.

"We left Ealdor earlier than we thought we would sire. After hearing some rumors that a Reviver was near, I suggested that we go check it out."

Arthur let the subject go. As his attention turned towards Jasmine, Merlin silently thanked Freya who squeezed his hand and whispered,

"I don't know how you managed to get away with stuff before."

"I didn't." Merlin whispered back and she smiled knowingly at him.

Lancelot saw the look between the two and was glad for Merlin's sake that Freya had been there to cover for him.

Arthur walked over to Jasmine.

"What are you doing at these caves?" he asked her.

Jasmine smiled at him as if he was a little child.

"You really don't know do you?"

Arthur shook his head.

"I am going to the caves because inside are crystals which have the power to take all of my power..."

"And your immortality." Gwaine finished for her realizing what was going on.

Jasmine looked at him.

"Gwaine was it?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded.

"Well sir Gwaine you may have figured out what I intend to do, but none of you can realized what a curse it is to be immortal, to live forever and watch as all your loved ones die. I intend to start a normal life from now on, and not have to bear the curse of my powers."

Merlin stepped forward forgetting that Arthur was there, and acting as he would when Arthur wasn't watching.

"You do know that when you take your powers that the Reviver line will end. That line has been going on for centuries. Are you sure that is what you want to do?"

Jasmine smirked at him.

"Well Em... I mean Merlin, that is why I am reviving all of your loved ones beforehand. So no one can say that I never did anything for anyone else with my powers. Now!"

she clapped your hands together.

"If anyone wants to come with me they can. I have something to tell you that may interest you Merlin, and the rest of the Calvary." she gestured her hands towards Arthur and the knights... not before receiving an amused look from Gwaine.

"Morgana and Morgause caught wind of my arrival here and want me to join there side. I agreed, but only to trap them. They will be waiting for us in the caves and they will not be expecting any extra company. This will be your chance to capture or stop them, whatever you might want to do."

Arthur looked at the rest of his knights as Zedd turned to his group.

"Well we would love to stay and help, but the seeker has places he needs to go and it looks like you have all the help you'll need."

Kahlan nodded towards Merlin and Freya with a smile, and the seeker group walked down the hill towards their home.

/

As the group headed up towards the cave, Gwaine walked up towards Jasmine who smiled at him.

"I always thought that morth sihdes were evil and deserved to die." he said.

"Seems I was proved wrong."

she smiled.

"I was trained to use the morth sihdes powers by the Druids. The woman Cara, who you saw was assisting the seeker was trained through torture to do evil. Look at her now. A defender of good. Things can change."

Gwaine nodded.

"Morth sihdes killed my family, I swore to kill any that crossed my path." He chuckled.

"Even if I could kill you I don't think I would."

Jasmine looked at him.

"That shows that you also have the ability to change."

Arthur looked at Merlin who was walking next to him. His manservant had been avoiding his eyes, and was very silent.

Arthur hadn't really accepted Freya's story. He just let them think he did. What could Merlin be possibly hiding? Why would his manservant who he considered a friend lie to him?

"We are here." Jasmine pointed to the caves.

"If the barrier is to be released we will need magic." she said.

Arthur flinched but didn't say anything.

Jasmine looked at Merlin who shook his head.

Arthur noticed, but kept silent.

Jasmine sighed.

"Since we have no means of magic, lets split up to see if we can find any other way to get in. If you don't mind why don't Gwaine and I go up the right edge, Arthur, Leon, and Elyan go up the left, and Merlin, Lancelot, and Freya why don't you go up the front."

Merlin looked up. Jasmine was sure clever. Instead of putting him in an awkward situation, she was splitting up the knights so that he could lift the barrier and no one that didn't know about his magic would notice.

Arthur nodded.

"We'll do as you say." and he left with Leon and Elyan.

Jasmine walked off towards the right edge of the cave with Gwaine in tow.

Lancelot shook his head.

"She sure is clever."

Merlin nodded.

"I thought for a second that she would ask me to use magic."

Freya took Merlin's hand and the trio walked up to the entrance to the cave.

Elyan walked behind Arthur and Leon.

"Don't you think that was strange?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Arthur replied.

Elyan shrugged.

"It was almost as if Jasmine sent us on a wild goose chase. It was as if she wanted us to split up. It looked like she was protecting someone."

Leon nodded and then continued up the cave's side.

"Whether she did or not, it was a good idea."

Arthur frowned to himself.

Something told him that if someone had barricaded the caves with magic, the solution wasn't going to be as easy as finding a side entrance.

"Well there is nothing here." Gwaine said as he looked all along the caves entrance.

"We should go down now."

Jasmine groaned silently.

_Hurry up Merlin! _She thought to herself. Knowing that if she protested, Gwaine would get suspicious, she said nothing as she followed him down the side back to the front entrance.

Gwaine turned the side just as Merlin was speaking the spell to but down the barrier. He quickly hid.

Jasmine grabbed his arm.

"Let's go and check the other side." She said trying to save Merlin.

Gwaine looked at her suspiciously.

"Not on your life. What are hiding for Merlin?"

Jasmine sighed.

"Just find out on your own, seeing as there is no stopping you."

Gwaine looked at Merlin. His eyes widened as he saw Merlin say a spell and with a rumble the barrier came down. He saw Lancelot looking around making sure there was no one there, and Freya smile once the barrier was down.

Lancelot knew?

He shook his head and then sat down his head spinning. Merlin was a sorcerer?

Jasmine sat down next to him and grabbed his arm.

"Please don't tell Arthur." she begged.

He looked at her defeated.

"You knew?"

Jasmine sighed.

"How could I not know? He was born with magic and is destined to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world. He would give his life for Arthur and has risked his life so many times for him without any sort of recognition. The Druids call him Emrys. Every Druid grows up hearing tales of King Arthur with his friend and protector, Emrys."

Gwaine looked at Jasmine.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

Jasmine shrugged.

"He rarely tells anyone. Lancelot only found out because he saw Merlin use it to save his life."

Getting up Gwaine looked himself again.

"Let's go. Arthur will get suspicious if we take any longer to look for an entrance." he smiled at Jasmine and put his finger to his lips.

She smiled at him. He wasn't going to betray Merlin.

"Gwaine!" Merlin shouted as he saw Jasmine and Gwaine come down the hill.

"The entrance just opened up. Looks safe enough to go through."

Gwaine looked at Jasmine who winked at him.

"Sounds good. Oh and by the way Merlin. Nice job with the spell." he said walking past Merlin who was dumbfounded. He looked at Jasmine who shrugged and tried to look innocent and failing miserably.

Arthur walked around the bend to see Gwaine walk past Merlin who looked dumbfounded. Arthur shook his head. Whatever Gwaine had just said to Merlin had certainly disturbed him.

Gwaine looked up to see Arthur walking down the edge.

Arthur spoke up.

"We didn't find an entrance, but we saw something even more valuable. There were Morgause's men everywhere. Looks like she has arrived."

Merlin nodded.

"We can tell. It looks like Morgause has put down the barrier. We will be able to enter no problem."

Jasmine raised her eyebrows.

Arthur ignored her and entered the cave, and one by one the rest of the group followed.

"Sire!" Jasmine called out to Arthur who turned to look at her.

"Don't you think you should hide? When Morgause and Morgana enter, I can give the signal and we can catch them by surprise. Besides she can't use her magic against me."

Arthur had been so distracted he hadn't thought of it. He quickly took command and everyone but Jasmine took cover.

It wasn't a moment too soon. At that moment Morgause and Morgana stepped out of the shadows and faced Jasmine.

"Well, well, well. The last of the Revivers. It is an honor." Morgause said with a smile.

"The honor is all mine." Jasmine said giving the signal.

The cave erupted as Arthur, his knights, Merlin and Freya stepped out of the shadows.

Morgause's face showed rage. Morgana smirked.

Jasmine spoke up.

"Your both outnumbered. None of you can use your magic against me unless you want to be killed."

Morgana chuckled evilly.

"Do you think my sister and I came empty handed?" she whistled and a dozed or so men came running in the cave.

Jasmine was the first to meet them.

She kicked a man in the face almost doing the splits, and then did a flip and used her agile on another from behind. Merlin stood back and killed a couple men with his magic. Soon all of the bandits were killed.

Jasmine ran towards Morgana and Morgause but Morgause did a spell and the two disappeared. But not without some parting words to Merlin.

"We will meet again dragon-lord."

Merlin swallowed. The others stood panting.

Jasmine stood from the man she had just killed.

"I am going to the end of the cave. See if the crystal is still there."

Merlin nodded.

"I'm coming with you."

"So am I." Freya stepped forward.

Jasmine shrugged.

"You don't have to."

Arthur stepped forward.

"You tried to help us so now let us come and help you. Even if you might not need it."

Jasmine chuckled.

"You'd be surprised."

/

"This way." Jasmine led the way with Gwaine in tow. She looked at Merlin who nodded.

He could feel the gem's power getting stronger.

All of a sudden the group stepped into a large room in the middle stood the gem.

Jasmine walked up to it breathing hard.

She took out a necklace from her pocket.

Gwaine pointed at it.

"Where did you get that?"

"The Druids. They believed that if I didn't want to be immortal they would give me the key to becoming a normal person."

"Don't think that could ever happen." he responded.

She looked at him and then spoke some ancient words.

The crystal then glowed and then Jasmine groaned. A light shone as the crystal began to suck her power from her.

A few minutes later everything went dark, and Jasmine collapsed.

Gwaine ran to her side and helped her sit up.

"You all right?"

She nodded and then stood up assisted by Gwaine.

She pulled out her agile.

"Touch it." she said to Gwaine who did as she commanded.

"Don't feel anything."

Jasmine sighed.

"That's because my power is gone. Their power was supplied on mine. Only I could touch them."

Arthur looked around.

"It's getting dark. We should get going."

Jasmine nodded becoming herself again.

"There is an opening just up ahead."

A few minutes later they reached the opening.

They all saw something they weren't expecting Morgause.

Before anyone could react she muttered some words, and the cave started to collapse.

Running Arthur was the one to reach the other side first but Merlin was the first to exit. He turned for Freya but at that moment the cave collapsed, and she would have been killed if Arthur hadn't pulled her out just in time.

Merlin hugged her.

"Are you all right?" he asked as she just stood there in his arms and nodded. Grateful to be alive.

That night Gwaine snuck out of the camp to were Jasmine was standing.

She turned towards him.

"Can't sleep." she said.

Gwaine nodded.

"Likewise."

he looked at her.

"Are you all right?"

Jasmine nodded.

"I was just thinking. Not that I have no power, what good am I? Freya almost died back there. If she had I wouldn't have been able to bring her back. I'm useless."

Gwaine then just pulled her close.

"You are not useless. Just less powerful. Doesn't mean you won't be able to make a difference in the world. I mean even I can. You should have seen me before I came to Camelot."

He looked down at her.

"I promise I will be there every step of the way."

She looked into his eyes and then the two kissed. It was short but sweet. And Gwaine felt that no one could fill the loss of his family better that her.

/

Gwen was walking towards Giaus' chambers the next morning after helping him with his rounds when she spotted Arthur walking towards her. Behind him was Jasmine, but Gwen didn't notice them.

She just ran till she was in Arthur's arms. Embracing she smiled at him.

"I was so afraid something had happened to you!" she said as he kissed her.

Unknown to the Arthur and Gwen Uther watched from the upper level as the two embraced.

Sighing thoughtfully he turned away.

And for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do.

Giaus hugged Merlin tightly.

"Its good to have you back."

Merlin smiled.

"And still in one piece how do I do it?"

Giaus laughed and then gave Freya a hug much to her surprise.

"Welcome back." he said as she smiled.

"Its good to be back home."

The End.

_Sorry if it seems unfinished! It was kind of impromptu. Hope you enjoyed, but I might be updating another chapter with a Legend of the Seeker story that will give you an idea of what happens to Richard, Kahlan, Zedd, Cara, and Leo after they left Jasmine on her quest._

_Not sure what to write yet so I might not update for a little while. We will see._

_PLEASE REVIEW! I didn't get that many reviews so please do! :) I just realized that I had spelled Mord Sith wrong, and hadn't been really paying attention to that. Apologies for any confusion! _


End file.
